Virtualization technology causing multiple operating systems (OSs) to run on a single computer is expected to be applied to a communication terminal such as a mobile telephone. If multiple OSs run on a single mobile telephone, a user previously carrying multiple mobile telephones can integrate the functions of the mobile telephones into one mobile telephone.
Related prior arts include a mobile terminal including a mobile machine OS, an application manager controlling a contactless integrated circuit (IC), and a device driver of the contactless IC. The mobile machine OS executes various functions of the mobile terminal. The device driver drives the OS of the contactless IC under the control of the application manager.
Further, a communication system exists that includes a tag that transmits ID information of the device to which the tag belongs, a server capable of connecting to a cellular communication network, and an aggregation point that aggregates information from the tag. In the communication system, the aggregation point includes a receiving unit that receives ID information from the tag and a communicating unit that performs cellular communication via the cellular communication network. The aggregation point receives from the server, a switching signal for switching between multiple modes including a cellular communication mode and a tag receiving function to provide mode switching control.
Refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-72956 and 2004-242274 for examples of related arts.
However, in the conventional technologies described above, if multiple OSs running on a terminal respectively have different features, a problem arises in that it is difficult to determine which OS should be used at the time of an incoming call. As a result, for example, if the caller makes a video phone call and an OS that does not support video phone calls is used on the receiving side, the video phone call cannot be complete and communication is hindered.